dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brianna
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = October 15, Age 246|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'5" (166 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist The Princess of the Spencer World Musician Singer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Grandmother) James Spencer (Paternal Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Paternal Grandmother) Gabriel Uzumkai (Maternal Grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Maternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumkai (Mother) Zesmond (Older Brother) Ashley (Younger sister) Brittany (Younger sister) Tiffany (Younger sister) Kaylah (Younger sister) Julian Brief (Love interest) Jimmy Hawkins (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Niece) Michael (Nephew-in-law) Adam (Grandnephew) Lisa (Grandniece-in-law) Darren (Great-Grandnephew) Laura (Great-Grandniece-in-law) Justin (Great-great grandnephew) Misty (Great-great grandniece-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great grandnephew) Julia (Great-great-great grandniece-in-law) David (Great-great-great-great grandnephew) James (Great-great-great-great grandnephew) Doris (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Maria (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Haylie (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Marcus (Great-great-great-great-great grandnephew) Shaun (Great-great-great-great-great grandnephew) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Alissa (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|AniName = Brianna|MangaName = Brianna}} Brianna (ブリアンナ, Burianna) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the best fighter and supporter as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the second child and eldest daughter of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki, the younger sister of Zesmond Spencer, and older sister of Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. She's the sister-in-law of Jimmy Hawkins and she's also the maternal oldest aunt of her younger sister's only daughter, Katherine. Appearance Brianna is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a very slim figure build and light-weight of above average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. However, she's have blue eyes, fair skin complexion and straight jet black hair that reaches down her lower back and left cut-blunt bangs framing her face and are parted in the middle and curved, but they do not hide her ears. Over the course of the series and movies, she's wear her major significant outfit attire is the white short-sleeved top with red linings, black leggings, dark blue boots, silver diamond big heart necklace and black choker collar. In Dragon Ball Z series, according to Zarbon and Dodoria, Doris does bears a striking resemblance to Brianna, she's have her father's blue eyes, fair skin complexion and jet black hair color and however, also she has her mother's angelic beauty and her soft facial features, that she has the small waist, very slim figure build physique and above average height as a small child, preteen, teenager and as a young adult, she's grew a little bit taller into the above-average height overhead than her four younger sisters and short than her older brother at a young age. Her major outfit attire is black fingerless gloves and boots with red shorts, a red top, and a white overjacket. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, she's lets her hair more volume and reaches down to her waist, she's actually wore the As a young adult, she's lets hair grow down to her hips with a single large fringe left side part bang, when she trims her hair regularly to rid of split-ends and maintain the length and style of her bangs as a teenager and later as a adult, her hair extends to mid-thigh length by this time, she's usually wearing a bright white short sleeved long shirt that reaches above her elbows and hips, black leggings, blue bracelet and white boots with sliver linings. As a princess of the Royal Spencer Family Bloodlines Traits of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, she's wear the white with blue linings short sleeved kimono hanfu Chinese dramatic flowing fit and flare evening floor-length dress with black flats, magical light pink crystal diamond amulet necklace and tied her hair into a lower bun with two purple Chinese chopsticks and purple rose with a royal blue rhinestone head forehead headband tiara crown. Personality Brianna is the very shy, friendly, native, sweet, innocent, brainy, intelligent, knowledgeable, rebellious, curious, independent, tomboyish personality and but like less sarcastic sometimes in a least point of her life at the young age, but she's always been be a conservative, sensitive, kindhearted, polite, compassionate with kind soul, peaceful, energetic and quiet countenance about Aku, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu's true motivation and true natures to destroy Earth and the entire universe, that Brianna is a caring, sweet, quirky, fun-loving, kind and gentle young child as a preteen as she's just like her mother, especially towards those who are weak or cannot help themselves include her family and friends like her younger sister Kaylah did to help others and people on the outside world of Earth. Her core value is her belief in the importance of responsibility and protect everyone include bringing to defeat Super Buu is stronger than his previous counterparts and personalities as he's more powerful and stronger than Frieza and Cell, which made Brianna as a strong-willed, brave, kind, compassionate and better person with kind soul like her younger sister, Kaylah, who always keeps her promises and protect someone others, people, friends, family and younger sisters can depend on being good, making her a good ally of the American Team like Z Fighters as a supporter. Because of that, like her father, Brianna is a compassionate, docile, positive, happy and gentle-hearted person. While she did go through an arduous time, her adherence to her family's spiritual beliefs give her a peaceful spirit and a hopeful innocence. She is reserved and can be awfully shy in front of other people. She is peace-loving, and a deep thinker who will not speak without careful consideration. Brianna used to be more cheerful, open and brighter as a child, engaged in normal conversation, but even as a more talkative child she would still became quiet and bashful especially around strangers. For as long as she can remember, she has always been sensitive to and perceptive of people and nature. After the drastic change in her life, she became guarded, easily frightened, and prone to worry- traits that still follow her to some degree as she ages. Since then, she has learned to be an optimist, but a cautious one. Spirituality has cultivated a philosophical and wise dimension to her thoughts, rendering her mature and sophisticated for her age. Brianna often thinks of others first, and has the memory of her clan as well as her hope for the future not too far from her mind. Brianna doesn't want Kaylah following their steps into real danger situations and make mistakes which they were made did from their past. She's doesn't like Frieza, Bojack, Cell, Mega Buu and Super Buu, because they've always to been very deeply abusive towards herself and younger sisters a lot, Zesmond Spencer always to protect them, showed her caring and kindhearted personality with she's caring about her parents, siblings and friends she loved. Her unusual manner of speech makes her socially awkward at times and difficult to understand- sometimes labeled as off-putting. Despite this, she is expressive with non-verbal gestures and can be read by facial expressions or posture. She is rather soft-spoken to preserve her singing voice. Any negative emotions from her are usually kept hidden of her powers. While she will continue to be polite, she may display her negative feelings passively (i.e. by ignoring or avoiding more than Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany). Brianna also proves to be rather frugal. Despite her upbringing, existing as a nomad for many years on subsistence-based living has not allowed her any luxuries or many possessions. She isn't used to, and feels no need for gifts or fancy clothes, etc. She's also falling in love with Julian Brief, because he's two years older than her, because of true love Her mannerisms are quite refined due to her clans conservative and traditionalist ways. She treats everyone she meets with polite etiquette and formality. Her rearing also contributes to her poise, obedience, and high regard for others. Due to strict clan rules on behavior and conduct (especially between males and females), and on part of Brianna's drastic lifestyle change where she was left at a young age without a consistent, long-term mother-figure Brianna, is very sweet, innocent and ignorant on given matters of love, (particularly physically intimacy). Brianna is not the prankster or make troubles on the villains and real dangerous situations like her three younger sisters, (Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany) did, she would rather think before going into action, and is intelligent and knowledgeable with compassionate, strong-willed and friendly personality in her strategies which she's inherited traits from her father. She's also have her mother's kind, sweet, innocent and gentle personality. Whenever possible, she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts, thinking that this is the best way to approach an issue as she's truly caring about her friends, family and people. Her motivation lies in creating an era of peace in Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe, so that her loved ones, friends and family are safe, ultimately bringing the chaos of the warring states era to an end on the Spencer Clan Massacre were about target, demolished and destruction by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu; however, this drive can lead her to be a tacit enabler, which she realized was a fault in herself after her close friend, Julian's death and does really caring about her younger sisters, big brother and loving parents. Overall, she is a perceptive and brave young woman who thinks of the greater good for the future passed to her younger sister Kaylah. Biography Background Brianna was born in October 15 of Age 246, and two years after her brother was born. She's been having a great relationship with her mother was good and loving parent like her father did towards her a lot. On November 29 of Age 257, herself and Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Brianna Majin Buu Saga In Kaylah's childhood flashback memories, Brianna was killed along with her friends and younger sisters by Mega Buu and Super Buu when she was 11 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her niece Katherine, who's Legacy Around this time she befriended a boy named Julian Briefs as her close friend and alley, with whom she spent most of her days of relative peace along with the rest of her friends and family in Heaven. However, skirmishes between the villages and cities, it's began to break out, which eventually evolved into the Revolution Five Hundred Year World War. It was in this war that Brianna make her heroic sacrifice herself to help her older brother, his girlfriend and friends to escape, she would ultimately die in the hands of Mega Buu and Super Buu along with her younger sisters, around the time of her descendant, James Spencer's promotion to Emperor of Spencer World as James's oldest daughter, Doris. Power Manga and Anime Brianna is the second strongest fighter next to her father, older brother as a half-Saiyan hybrid and power level is 1, 233,0000. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of ki energy wave. * Mystic Martial Arts - The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. * Immortality - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Counter - The ability to counter the enemy attacks by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. * Ninjutsu: They are trained in the art of ninjutsu, hand-to-hand combat, one man army skilled with a different weapon is a magical Broadsword. * Enhanced Intelligence - Like her younger sister Kaylah, Brianna used the power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Video Games Appearances Brianna is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese ': 'Megumi Toyoguchi (child/preteen); Yūki Kodaira (teenager, young adult and adult) * [[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Kari Wahlgren (kid/preteen, most media); Tara Strong (teenager, young adult and adult) Battles Major Battles * Brianna and Julian Brief vs. Cell * Brianna and Julian Brief vs. Pui Pui * Brianna, Julian, Audrey, Rachel, David Johnson, Kevin, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany vs. Super Buu Trivia * Brianna is bears a striking resemblance to her descendant, Doris. * Brianna's name means (ブリアンナ or Burianna) is in Celtic Baby Names the meaning of the name Brianna is: Strong. She ascends. Feminine of Brian. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Brianna is: She ascends. Feminine of Brian. * In Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Brianna is: Strong. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Brianna is: Strong. * It is pronounced bree-AHH-ah. It is of Irish, Gaelic and Celtic origin, and the meaning of Brianna is "high, noble, exalted". May also possibly mean "strong". A contemporary feminine form of Brian, found occasionally in England since the 16th century. See also Brionna. * Brianna is the second oldest child and oldest daughter of her royal family. * Like her parents, friends and younger sisters, she's the first time to died at the end hands of Super Buu by turning her a chocolate bar. * She's the second oldest child as a half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid does appears in the Dragon Ball Z series and movies. * Brianna is the first person to levitate fly by learn to control her energy from her older brother Zesmond Spencer. * Both Brianna and Julian Brief use metaphors referring to themselves as birds. While Julian expresses his entrapment by fate as feeling like a caged bird, Brianna refers to herself as a bird perpetually in flight that cannot land as a means to describe her sense of longing for a home or place to belong as a nomad. * She's not to pulling pranks or fights on the villains like her four younger sisters. * Brianna does not wish to fight anyone in particular. * Brianna loves animals, dinosaurs and Pokemon. * Brianna's favorite hobby is gardening, singing and composing, reciting poems or proverbs, martial arts and watching nature scenery. * Brianna's favorite food is peaches and cream. * Brianna's favorite vehicle is a air bike. * Brianna's favorite flowers are cherry blossoms and roses. * She adores small sparrows and birds. * Some of her fears include the death of a loved one, wild fires, heavy blood, powerful villains and to some extent heights. * Her favorite word is "Hope" (光明, Koumyou). * Her one wish is to find a place where she can finally belong is love and peace in Heaven. Gallery Soraandmikoto-1.jpg|11-years-old Brianna UchihaYami.jpg|Brianna as a adult kinya_uchiha_by_artisabangun101-d6d4ssu.jpg|Brianna as a teenager 1CA83M2D9-1.jpg|Brianna tells her older brother Zesmond about Perfect Cell bullying her 1CA83M2D9.jpg|Brianna as a preteen at the age eleven with her big brother, Zesmond Spencer eba55366.jpg|Brianna's full appearance Shizuko_Part_II.png|Brianna as a teenager sora22.png sora20.png sora18.png sora16-1.png|Kid Brianna sora14.png 3-1.png sora25.png sora26.png sora21.png sora37.jpg sora44.jpg|Brianna vs Mega Buu Doris as a 18-year-old teenager with Steve.png|Brianna as teenager Char-ChibaChiyoko.png older.png e911c721-1.jpg 2-1.jpg fiiiiram-1.jpg soraandsasuke3.jpg 9852c6b1.jpg soraandsasuke5.jpg wehiwurgrg911.jpg yukixsorax3-1.jpg collab_3-1.jpg 26160_1206555819147_1686218295_3989.jpg Sora_smiling.jpg Be careful my sunshine by kzmrn san dczx50i-pre-1.jpg Gs6iifq5cw3q3twwxc3p6yjfiwzupd7h hq.jpg You ll be late by kzmrn san dcyg1ph-pre-1.jpg Dvqkvnw3ecci63hngnnjm3kgvn732jsd hq.jpg soraandriku-1.jpg sorauchiha.jpg sorafamily-1.png Brianna like to relationship with her mom & family.png Brianna is the second child and eldest daughter.png Brianna Johnson in her preteen at age eleven.png Brianna Johnson is Kaylah's older sisters in DBZ.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Spencer Family Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Princess Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas